Toys: An Emmett x Jacob x Seth Story
by calhale
Summary: Seth refuses to believe that his best friend and Emmett are together. When he goes looking for proof, he finds it. Maybe not in the way he expected but he gets it. Rated M for a reason contains yaoi and self love. Is a companion to Sharing and Lonely.


Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight and or any character or plot lines associated with Stephenie Meyer's creation. This fan fiction contains yaoi a.k.a. homosexual relations between males. It is rated M for mature. So this is a request piece for a threesome between Emmett, Jacob, and Seth. But it's a little different take on a threesome. This is also a Edward x Seth piece to some extent. It goes hand in hand with Lonely: An Edward x Seth Story and Sharing. Beware of TYPOS. I hate Typos and I'm sure there's at least a couple I couldn't catch. It's late.

"I don't believe you Edward." Seth stated as he lounged on the main house living room couch with Edward.

"Why not?" Edward asked as he twirled a bit of Seth's hair around his index finger.

"Because there's no proof that they are actually having… sex." Seth whispered the last word like it was a big secret.

Edward smiled at Seth's innocence. "Baby, I read minds. And although you and Jake have figured out how to block you're precious little noggin from me," Edward leaned down and kissed Seth's forehead lovingly. "Emmett is practically an open book. For the past few months all he thinks about doing it with Jake. How much more proof do you need?"

"Well for one. Just because Emmett thinks about boning Jake doesn't mean that they're actually doing it. Emmett could just be…. Well gay. But he would definitely be like one of those hot guys at the club because even though he loves bears he would never… and I mean never actually be one." Seth ranted. Edward just let him keep talking. It was pointless to try and stop him. Edward had tried many times to derail the teen and had failed miserably every time. "Plus, other then Carlisle and even Emmett most of the time; Jake is like the most manly person I know. He would never let some one do that to him. Besides, Jacob is my best friend and he would have told me about this. OR I would have seen it while we were both in wolf form. We don't hide shit like that from other pack members. I tell Jake and Leah everything about us."

Edward looked at Seth quizzically, "You tell them everything?"

Seth blushed, "Well maybe not everything. I mean but don't you think they would have told us about it? Don't you think they would want to tell us, we're their family after all?"

"That's probably the reason they wouldn't tell us, honey." Edward joked. Seth scolded up at Edward who just smiled back down. "OK, time to get up." Edward said as he pushed Seth up into a sitting position and stood up. "I have to go see Charlie. I promised him I'd watch the game with him. Plus I have to pick up Nessie from Bella and Alice's. Ever since Alice decided to move out, Bella and I are practically divorced."

Seth gave Edward an irritated glance. "Not that it's a bad thing. But things get really complicated when your spouse leaves you and it's really hard to maintain some sort of normalcy" Seth was still a little put off. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." Edward said in reassurance before leaning down to kiss Seth adoringly.

Edward pulled away to see a once again smiling Seth. "Okay, I'm off. You can stay here or go to the house if you want. Emmett has some video games in his room or something. I'm sure he'll let you borrow a game to take over to the house to play. Besides he shouldn't be home for awhile. I think he was going on a good will mission to the res."

"He comes to the res a lot. I mean ever since Nessie you guys have been allowed to come visit, but Emmett's there like every other day." Seth added as he watched Edward walk to the door and put his jacket on.

"I know, it's a blessing. Now behave. I'll be back in two hours or so. Love ya." Edward responded as he opened the door to leave. Seth blew him a kiss from the couch before Edward vanished.

Once Edward was gone, Seth decided that video games were better then laying on the couch and after sliding over the back of the couch Seth made his way up the stairs to Emmett's room. Emmett's room was once of the biggest in the house and contained every gaming system you could think of with a wide verity of games for each. It was a gamers paradise.

Seth walked across the room to the wall sized book shelf of video games. The titles ranged from Duck Hunt to Halo 3. However it only took Seth a few minutes to choose Final Fantasy VIII. It wasn't the greatest of the series but Seth had always had a weakness for Squall. After making his choice Seth turned around to head out of the room.

However, as Seth walked into the room his conversation with Edward sprung back into his mind. "What if they really are sleeping together? I mean it couldn't hurt to look around, could it?" Seth asked himself aloud as he walked over to Emmett's bed. It was haphazardly made and a huge chunk of the oak head board was ripped off. "Emmett must have just punched it or accidentally broke it. I mean, Edward and I don't break head boards… often." Seth told himself hesitantly.

Seth looked around the room again before opening the bedside drawer very slowly. Seth cautiously looked inside to find a bottle of lube and Seth's eyes went wide when he found a very large dildo. It was a lavender color and had ridges all the way up and down the shaft. It was nothing like Leah's. He had found that two summers before and had mistook it for a dog toy. Leah was pissed and Seth had learned a lesson in sex toys.

Seth smiled proudly as he remembered being able to tell his friends what a dildo was. But his distraction was soon shattered as he looked in the drawer again and found several more things that he was pretty sure were sex toys. Carefully with two fingers, Seth picked up a string of black beads. "What on earth are these used for?" Seth asked as he examined the beads. He sniffed the beads, Jacob's scent was heavy on the string, only masked slightly by the smell of cleaning formula.

Seth put the beads back in the night stand and began investigating all the other toys in the drawer. Each one created as many questions as answered. With each new item, Seth became more and more confident in believing that Jacob was sleeping with Emmett. But as Seth looked through their collection of toys, Seth wondered what they would need all of them for and what each of them would feel like.

Seth pulled out the last item in the nightstand. It was an unopened box containing a sex toy. Despite himself, Seth opened it and pulled the contents out. It was a large dildo, this one was ruby red and looked like it had a tiny motor in it. There were also three tubes with loops on the end of each one. The directions had fallen to the floor and Seth picked them up.

Holding the instructions in his hand, Seth got an idea. "I wonder…" Seth said as he looked around to make sure no one was coming before dropping his pants. The directions were fairly simple and had pictures with each step. "First you prepare your partner or yourself by stretching. Well, I guess I'm ok." Seth thought as he remembered his early morning play time with Edward. "Then, cover the toy with a water based lubricant." Seth quickly pulled the tube of lube from the night stand and covered the dildo liberally.

" This is taking to long. I'm skipping to the fourth step. Insert the main component of the toy into vagina/anus. Ok." Seth was about to reach around his body and push the toy in when he heard the front door open and quickly slam shut. Heavy and clumsy steps could be heard coming up the stair accompanied by Emmett's and Jacob's muffled voices. "Shit!" Seth whispered as he slammed the nightstand shut. He still had the new dildo in his hand and his pants around his ankles.

Emmett and Jacob were almost to the door. Seth was trapped. The only place to run was into Emmett's closet. With his pants hindering his stride, Seth waddled into the closet and shut the door just before Emmett and Jacob entered, making out like they had been given hormones.

Emmett held Jacob around the waist and was pushing the young Indian boy toward the bed. Jacob pulled away from the kiss and crawled up on to the bed on his hands and knees. "Come and get me Papa Bear." Jacob purred motioning Emmett forward with his finger.

Emmett groaned in response and proceeded to remove his shirt and jeans as fast as possible. Seth looked through the creak in between the closet doors. Emmett's body was all planes and valleys of pure muscle. It was completely different from Edward's but for some reason, Seth's body started to react while watching the pair before him.

Emmett leapt onto the bed near Jacob and practically ripped the teens clothing from his body. "I love taking your clothes off." Emmett said with a dirty smile.

The now nude Jacob leaned up and whispered in Emmett's ear, "I know…" before biting now on the soft white lobe. Emmett let out a moan of pleasure. "It's a good thing no one's home." Jacob laughed.

"Hell yeah it's a good thing." Emmett agreed with enthusiasm, "Because I love it when you scream."

Emmett's lips crashed down on Jacob's once again in a mind shattering kiss. Seth watched from his hiding place as Emmett spread apart Jacob's legs to lay between them. Jacob wrapped the caramel limbs around the vampires waist in pleasure as Emmett's mouth wandered down to Jacob's hardening nipples.

Seth felt a warm golden light pooling in his groin. When he looked down he realized that he was painfully hard but his attention was once again drawn away as Jacob let out a soft whimper as Emmett pushed two lube covered fingers into his tight entrance. Emmett began scissoring his digits apart. His fingers journeyed deep into Jacob's warmth in search of that glorious bunch of nerves that would send his lover to heaven. Emmett bit his bottom lip to stifle his moans of satisfaction as Jacob writhed in ecstasy under his skilled hand.

Seth started to breath heavily as he watched. His erection was weeping with pre-cum and it was starting to slide down the shaft is a hot moist trail. "Edward… where are you?" Seth whispered to himself in agony. Seth clenched his fists to keep himself from moaning and was surprised when he still had the lube covered dildo in one hand and the instructions in the other.

Seth took a deep breath as he squatted down in the closet. "First you prepare your partner or yourself by stretching." Seth repeated the first instruction. Seth licked three of his fingers, covering them with saliva. Reaching around his body, Seth impatiently shoved all three fingers into his body, in hopes that he was still stretched enough from earlier. The shock of the three intruders sent shock waves through Seth's body.

After a few moments of pushing his hand in and out, Seth removed his fingers, fully satisfied that he was prepared for this. "Then, cover the toy with a water based lubricant." Seth repeated again, "Ok well that's done. Step Three, put one around the base of penis and the other around the ball sack." Seth managed to get the rings around his anatomy fairly well. The plastic around his sensitive skin was sending shivers down his spin.

Seth's attention again drawn to the lovers on the bed. Emmett had slowly kissed his way down Jacob's abs, paying extra attention to each little muscle, to end at the base of Jacob's erection. Jacob bucked his hips in need, his cock leaking little beads of pre-cum. Seeing the succulent moisture, Emmett licked his way up the shaft with the flat of his tongue to slowly lick away the musky droplets. As the tip of Emmett's tongue forged through the slit of Jacob's cock, Emmett shoved two more fingers into Jacob. The four digits were pumped in and out of Jacob with such force that Jacob screamed Emmett's name in a gasping howl. Emmett drank in the sounds; moaning around Jacob's cock as he took the head in between his lips, to suck at the delicate skin.

Seth was growing inpatient in the closet and fumbled through the rest of the instructions for the live saving toy. "Insert the main component of the toy into vagina/anus." Seth placed the blood red toy at his entrance and with little regard shoved the plastic member into his tight pulsing heat to the hilt. Seth let out a silent scream. As the toy went further into his body, the cords around his cock and balls were slowly starting to constrict. "Step five: turn the switch on the bottom of the toy to on." Seth panted in between muffled breaths. Seth fingers moved with frantic speed as he flipped the switch. Instantaneously the toy within came to life. Pulsing and moving back and forth with powerful force. Seth moaned out in pleasure as the vibrator slammed into his prostate.

However his moans fell upon deaf ears as Emmett came up from deep-throating his love. Jacob was panting and whimpering, "Please Em… god I love you. I want you so bad."

Emmett had no objections and with trained accuracy, Emmett repositioned his body in a flash and slammed into Jacob's warmth. Emmett and Jacob cried out in glory as tiny specks of light formed behind their eyes. Jacob's body pulsed around Emmett's erection to the beat of Jacob's frantic heart. The heat was building all around Emmett and it drove him into a frenzy. Emmett's thrusts were powerful and quick. His cock expertly crashing into Jacob's prostate with fiery passion. Jacob grabbed at the sheets in desperation as his logical mind started to melt away.

Meanwhile in the closet, Seth's body was shaking with pleasure as the mechanical toy ravished him. The cords around his body were pulling tighter and tighter with every passionate moment and the warm golden feeling in Seth's groin was starting to bubble up and overflow. The intense feeling of having the never yielding toy within him cause Seth to reach up and drag his nails down the fronts of several shirts. The fabric ripping as Seth moaned out with heated breathes.

Emmett was going crazy. Fucking Jacob was one of his greatest joys and favorite hobbies. Jacob made his cool body turn to fire. Emmett's thrusting into Jacob started to become wild and uneven as a wave of pleasure crashed down upon him. Beneath his form, Jacob writhed in bliss. As he grew closer and closer to completion Jacob's back arched in a beautiful arch The sensation of Emmett filling him was steadily becoming too much to handle. Taking in deep breathes though clenched teeth, Jacob reached down to his leaking member and began pumping the forgotten organ with a furious intensity. Jacob's tan fingers were soon joined by the snowy white digits of Emmett.

"Let me help you.." Emmett groaned as he moved Jacob's hand to the breakneck speed of his thrusts. They were steadily approaching release and their moans filled the room like a chorus of angels.

Seth hanging on a thread as the toy continued to constrict around him and slam into his prostate. With a particularly hard vibration to that same organ, Seth fell over the preverbal edge and a mind shattering orgasm flooded his body. However the tightened loops around his balls and cock prevented him from coming. Seth cried out in desperation as he remained painfully hard as lighting bolts of ecstasy fired off inside his brain.

It did not take Jacob long to follow Seth and with a few more violent thrust from his lover, the young shape shifter howled out his release. Jacob's milky white spunk spurted out onto his chest and dribbled down Emmett's hands. Emmett's groan of completion soon come as well as he shot his cool cum inside of Jacob; coating the insides of his perfect lover. Emmett slowly pulled out of the exhausted Jacob and collapsed next to him on the queen size bed.

"That was good." Jacob moaned, already half way asleep. Emmett pulled him close and kissed the used boy's head.

"It was very good." Emmett reiterated as he caressed Jacob's cheek. Jacob quickly fell asleep in Emmett's arms and as soon as Emmett was sure that his companion was fully asleep he slipped out of bed to walk to his bathroom for a shower.

Seth was practically on the verge of tears. His erection was getting more and more painful as the toy thrashed about within him. Finally having a clear thought, Seth turned the toy off and clumsily pulled it from his body the cords were still tightly bound around him and the dildo swung between his legs. In an act of hopelessness, Seth snapped the dildo from the tighten loops and threw the accursed toy to the floor. He pulled up his jeans and carefully looked out of the closet make sure Jacob was really asleep.

Seeing that the coast was clear, Seth quickly and painfully exited the room; closing the door behind him. Edward was at the bottom of the stairs talking to Carlisle. Seth bolted down the steps and plowed into Edward.

"What the…Seth there you are. Where have you been? I've been…" Edward was cut off by Seth.

"We need to go home…now!" Seth demanded.

"Why? What's wrong." Edward asked.

"Nothing I just… need to go home.. To your house. That's all." Seth tried to explain.

"What's wrong Seth?" Edward asked again in concern. Seth struggled with how to say what he needed to say. All he wanted to do was have Edward get the damn loops off without knowing what he had seen, but he couldn't put into words. So for the first time since he had learned how to block Edward, Seth let down the wall and let Edward see what had happened. Carlisle just stood by in interest.

Edward's face went from shock, to the look he gave Seth before they made love, to one of extreme anger. "EMMETT!!!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" Edward screamed after seeing what had just happened. Carlisle and Seth flinched.

Emmett walked out of his room soaking wet and wrapped in a towel. "You don't have to scream god damn it! What the hell do you want?" Emmett asked

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Edward threatened.

"For what!?" Emmett asked in surprise.

"You and that fucking DOG!…" Edward spat in disgust.

"You fucking asshole. I should rip you're head off for that!" Emmett yelled as he began to walk down the stairs.

"Boys! That's enough! That was uncalled for Edward." Carlisle stepped in to stop the feuding. He looked Edward straight in the eyes, "I think you need to take Seth home. He seems to be having a…" Carlisle coughed before finishing the sentence. "problem." Emmett had come to the bottom of the stair and was practically nose to nose with Edward as they glared daggers at one another. Carlisle put a hand on Edward's shoulder and pressed slightly to remind him of Seth's urgent need for attention. "You probably shouldn't keep Seth waiting."

Edward's attention was again fully on Seth. "Right. I'll deal with you later." Edward threatened pointing at Emmett as he ushered Seth out the door. Seth was having trouble walking at this point and Edward pulled him onto his back to speed of to his house.

Emmett just shrugged off Edward's threat and walked back up the stairs to his bedroom. He fell onto his bed with his head on the lap of the now awake Jacob. "So did Seth tell him?" Jacob mumbled as he ran his fingers through Emmett's ebony hair.

"Yep." Emmett answered with a grimace. "I'm going to get my ass kicked. Thanks." Emmett sighed as he looked up at Jacob.

Jacob just smiled, "Call it taking one for the team. Besides, this way we don't have to come out as a couple with a big speech. Seth can just tell everyone."

Emmett chuckled at Jacob's suggestion. "Sounds good to me. By the way what was he doing in there? He sounded like he was going at him himself."

"I found this" Jacob replied with a smirk as he handed over the now broken sex toy to it's owner. "looks like he was snooping around before we got here."

Emmett took the dildo from his lover with two fingers. "Aww man, it was a new one too. Why the fuck did he have to break it?" Emmetted whined.

Jacob chuckled, "I don't think he finished reading the directions. I'm guessing his emergency was dry orgasm. There wasn't any cum in the closet. He did however rip up a bunch of your shirts."

Emmett laughed at Seth's misfortune. "Whatever, it'll just give Rose a reason to go shopping again. Besides taking off clothing is a lot more fun then putting them on." Emmett said with a sexy leer.

"Don't even think about it. I'm already naked and you already topped today." Jacob said in defiance. Then a sly leer came across his face, "I however still get a turn as Top."

"What! but that didn't count. We were fucking with the pup." Emmett whined.

Jacob looked at Emmett and replied to Emmett's feeble defense. "Don't talk back, it's rude. Now one your hands and knees. I want you from behind." Emmet just groaned and obeyed. ______________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: So how did you guys like it. It was so hard to write two locations at once. But I like it. So review and such. REMINDER: I love requests. So if you like a couple that doesn't have a lot of stories, send me a PM or a review and ask. I'll get back to you.

XOXO

Cally


End file.
